Sore Loser
by Tofu-san
Summary: Rei and Rin get caught up in their arguments. This time things have gone too far.


**Hello! Enjoy! I hope you like it! **

Sore Loser

Rei and Rin were arguing again. This time it was triggered by the very intense game of Go-fish they were all playing around Rei's table. Rin had claimed that Rei was cheating in which the other replied that Rin was being unbeautiful.

"Damn it Rei! Just give me the stupid seven!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I. Don't. Have. It!"

Poor Makoto. He's trying his best to calm the tension between the two but they just aren't listening. That tension has never left them since they first had met. Just the smallest things seem to set them off.

Nagisa smirked, deciding to take this matter into his own hands.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Let's go!" He quickly grabbed his friends' hands and quietly walked out the door.

"Nagisa-kun. What are you doing?"

"Giving them space!"

". . ." Haru looked from the door back to his blond friend.

Before anymore was said, Nagisa pushed the two toward the stairs. "You guys go hang out somewhere for a bit. I will call you when they've cooled off."

Makoto looked skeptical. "Nagisa-"

The blond grinned at Makoto and waved. "Bye-bye!"

Once they had left, Nagisa quickly turned around and cracked the front door open to peer inside.

Inside, Rei and Rin were standing, pointing in each other's faces and yelling random insults.

"You stupid megane! You always freaking cheat at cards! Like the last time we all played Old Maid!"

"I did not! I do remember you being a crybaby over losing!"

"Oh yeah! At least I don't sink to the bottom of the pool!"

"At least I'm not a bottom!"

Rin stared at Rei for a moment before releasing his comeback.

"Yeah, well . . . I bet you would be the bottom if you were with a guy!" Rin leaned back and crossed his arms.

"N-no way! That's not beautiful!" Rei's face had become fifty shades redder. "But I bet you do!"

Rin tried in vain to cover his blush with a scoff. He took an aggressive step forward. "You want to bet!?"

"Is that a challenge!?"

Rin grabbed the front of the other's shirt and smashed their lips together. In response, Rei gripped Rin's hair, pulling him closer.

There was no thinking involved; precautions were lost in the feel of rough hands and angry kisses.

Rin slid his hands down Rei's body taking hold of his hips and wrenching them to his own. Using his hold on the other, Rin slammed Rei against the wall. Rei let out a small grunt when he connected to the wall. It wasn't long until his lips were letting out moans in its place. Rin had started to grind his thigh against Rei's *hoohaa. His lips never left the other's as they continued the battle.

Rin chuckled when he felt the hard-on in the other's pants. Rei glared through his half lidded eyes and forcefully switched their positions. He smirked at the frustrated look he received before sucking hard on Rin's neck.

Rin gasped as the sensations vibrated from his neck to the rest of his body. Rei nipped under Rin's ear when he felt the grip on his hips tighten.

In frustration, Rin slid his hand under Rei's shirt and roughly pulled it off his head. Rei's glasses tumbled to the ground along with the shirt.

Rin stared for just a moment. He watched as Rei's muscled chest moved up and down along with his panting. He then pushed himself away from the wall, grabbed Rei's wrist, dragged him to the bed and threw him on it.

Rei scowled up at the other from his spot on the bed. He started sitting up but was stopped when Rin placed himself in between Rei's legs. Rin hurriedly pulled his own shirt off then constricted Rei's hands with his own on Rei's sides.

He nipped and kissed Rei's neck, chest, abs, until he reached the pant line. Rei gave a small whimper when he gently kissed his clothed hoohaa. Rin smirked at the sound then worked his way back up the tanned torso.

Rei wrenched his hands free and clutched onto Rin's shirt and pulled it off. He chucked it onto the ground to join his own shirt.

Rin suckled and nibbled on Rei's ***rosebud while he rubbed and pinched the other with his hand. Rei slid his hands down Rin's back and slid his fingers into his pants. He messaged the two globes. When he heard a small moan from Rin, he began to tease the other by sliding his finger between the two cheeks and circling his **wing-a-ding.

Rin's mouth left Rei's chest to smash into Rei's in a frenzied kiss.

Rei removed his hands to grab onto Rin's legs and pull them over his, making the redhead straddle him. Rei again grabbed onto the other's ass and held it in place as he began to buck up into the male above him.

The friction on their hoohaas wasn't enough for the both of them. Rin leaned back and unbuckled Rei's belt as Rei did the same to his own.

Rin squeezed Rei between his thighs and flipped them onto their sides. They untangled their legs as they ripped each other's pants down revealing their hard hoohaas.

"I really hope no one gets hurt." Makoto sighed.

"They should be fine."

Makoto smiled down at his friend.

"Nagisa is there to make sure they don't kill each other." Haru added

"Oh, that can't be good."

They stared into each other's eyes. It was mentally acknowledged that the one to break eye contact first lost. Lost what, they weren't entirely sure but they just couldn't let the other be victorious. Both were roughly rubbing the other's hoohaa. Juices began to leak out and mix with the layer of sweat on their bodies.

Rin wrapped his other arm around Rei's waist and fingered his wing-a-ding. Rei bit his lip when he felt the intrusion but never removed his gaze from Rin's eyes.

Before they went any father, Rei leaned over Rin and blindly reached for a bottle from the draw in the bedside table. He went back to his position on his side. He lathered his fingers with lotion and placed the bottle in between them. Rin grabbed it and did the same as the other.

They both moved forward and connected their foreheads together, never breaking that eye contact. Rei was the first to insert his finger into Rin's wing-a-ding but was soon followed by Rin doing the same to Rei's wing-a-ding.

Rei pushed a second finger along with the first and stretched Rin's wing-a-ding. He curved them slightly, looking for a certain spot . . .

"Ah!"

There it was.

While Rin was distracted, he turned them around placing himself on top. Rin gawked as his legs were bent back and his wing-a-ding was exposed. Before he could fight back, Rei shoved his hoohaa in Rin's wing-a-ding in one fluid motion.

Rin threw his head back as he cried out from the pain. He ringed the blanket under him in a tight grip.

Rei shook as he felt the muscles clamp around him. It took everything he had not to repeatedly slam into Rin over and over.

Rei saw the pained expression on Rin's face. He gave feather light kisses on the redhead's brow and lips, silently apologizing for the pain.

When Rin's breathing became a little more even and his grip on the blanket lessened, he gave a quick nod letting Rei know he can move. Rei moved with long and slow strokes, testing the feel of the velvety muscles encasing him. He soon quickened his pace. Rin moaned underneath him. The sight of Rin twisting in pleasure beneath him was . . . beautiful.

"Harder."

Rei paused and his eyes widened.

Rin tsked. "I said" He knocked Rei off balance and flipped them over effectively smashing them into the wall. "harder." Eye contact still had not been broken.

Rin slammed himself back on Rei's hoohaa and continued to ride him at frenzied pace as he slammed down again and again.

Rei guided the other with his hands angling them just right so that Rin's sweet spot was hit every time. He then sat up and gripped onto Rin's hoohaa gaining more moans from the redhead.

The sounds of panting, moans, and flesh colliding with flesh echoed throughout the room.

"R-rei. I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me." He whispered huskily.

"AH!"

"I told you."

Rin glared over at the cocky male buttoning his pants. "Excuse me?"

"You're a bottom." He smirked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Whatever. Stupid Megane." Rin said as he yanked the door open.

"Whaaaa!"

Both boys stared in shock as Nagisa fell into the room.

The blond looked up and giggled. "Hi guys!"

"NAGISAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

teeheehee you thought this was serious! XD This is what happens when I'm with a group of friends at 3 in the morning. I write crack. When you can't figure out what word to use when writing a smut scene, you improvise. At 3 in the morning the words get interesting.

Word Bank:

*hoohaa = penis

**wing-a-ding = butt-hole

*** rosebud = nipple


End file.
